


He loves her like this

by sebfish



Series: easier to be [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M, Incest, Porn with Feelings, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebfish/pseuds/sebfish
Summary: It’s easy when everyone just says that it’s great that they’re such good friends, that Sidney looks out for his little sister like that.Taylor tells everyone he’s her best friend, and it’s so easy to just smile and nod.





	He loves her like this

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on a few other fics but got writer's block so uh, there's this instead. It's my first time writing RPF and the first explicit thing I've posted in ages, so yay? 
> 
> Editing to add that this is now part of a series, it takes place a while after the first two. 
> 
> It's sibling incest so the usual warnings apply, read at your own risk. 
> 
> Disclaimer that this is a fictional representation of the people mentioned, no harm is meant, etc etc.

They don’t often get time together like this, but it’s easier than he would’ve thought. Easy to fly her in to visit him on the rare occasion that their schedules coincide, when she’s got a weekend where she isn’t busy with school or a game and he’s on a stretch of home games.

It’s easier during the summer like this, when she comes to visit him in Halifax and nobody thinks anything of it, where she can sleep in his bed for a week straight and no one’s the wiser. She’s got a guest bedroom, of course, that she uses whenever their parents or anyone else are there, but it mostly goes unused.

They’re careful, of course, but it’s easy when everyone just says that it’s great that they’re such good friends, that he looks out for his little sister like that.

Taylor tells everyone he’s her best friend, and it’s so easy to just smile and nod.

 

 

 

He loves her like this, spread out on his bed, thighs shaking as his works his fingers inside of her and sucks gently at her clit. He likes the noises she makes like this, the litany of “Sid, Sid, _Sid”_ that falls out of her mouth as she gets closer. She’s wet and warm inside around his fingers, tangy against his tongue, and it’s the best thing when she shudders and shakes, clenching rhythmically around his fingers as she comes.

He works her through it until she relaxes underneath him, then wipes his fingers on the sheets and presses a last kiss to her thigh.

“Get up here,” she says, grabbing at his shoulders and pulling. He goes easily, moves up to cover her with his body and meeting her mouth.

Her tongue dips between his lips, tasting, and he sinks into the feeling of it.

He’s hard, still, but it’s a secondary concern.

It’s always easiest when they’re like this, everything falling away so they’re just Sidney and Taylor, two people in bed together.

Taylor breaks the kiss, reaches down to grab his dick. He tries not to buck in her grasp, groans against the feeling of her thumb rubbing over the head.

“Fuck me?”

“Okay,” he says, even though he’s not sure he’ll last too long.

She’s got a condom in her hand, opens the packet and rolls it down his dick. She slides her hand down his dick, and the pressure feels good.

“Ugh,” he says. “I’m not gonna last if you do that.”

She snickers and lets go, puts her arms up by her head and stretches a little instead. She looks beautiful like this, spread out in Sidney’s bed, the solid hockey player shape of her and the pale curve of her breasts. She’s strong and beautiful and he loves her. He leans down and kisses her once more, soft, bites a little at her jawline.

He gets a hand on his dick, rubs the head through the slickness of her vulva to make her groan and then starts the slow steady press in. She hitches her legs up to wrap around him as he sinks inside of her, and it’s all he can do to breathe through the sensation of her wrapped around him as he pushes in all the way and holds for a moment.

As soon as he’s sure he’s not going to come immediately he pulls out a little and sinks back in, starting up a steady rhythm, slow and deep like she likes it.

“Fuck, Sid,” she says, eyes closed and flushed, hips hitching up against his.

It’s so easy like this, the two of them in bed and the world narrowed to the taste of her skin as he mouths at her shoulder and the tight heat of her wrapped around his dick.

He gets a hand down between them, rubs at her clit until she’s shaking and sobbing underneath him, until she clenches tight around him and arches as she comes.

He fucks her through it, barely holding on, a few last thrusts until he pushes in deep and lets it wash through him as he tucks his face into her shoulder and comes.

He stays on top of her and inside her as he comes down, feeling boneless, and dimly registers Taylor’s hand on his shoulder, anchoring him. Her other hand is in his hair, stroking lightly, and it’s nice in a way that makes it really tempting to fall asleep like this.

He pulls out, eventually, goes to the bathroom to get rid of the condom and get ready for bed. Taylor follows him in so she can pee, bumps him gently at the sink as she washes her hands and he brushes his teeth.

She follows him back into the bedroom, steals one of his tshirts as he puts on boxers and slips back into bed, pulling up the comforter. He slides in next to her, checks his phone to make sure his alarm is set and plugs it in to charge, then curls around her.

She wriggles over so she can press a kiss against his mouth, almost chaste. He kisses back, soft and easy, then wraps an arm around her as she pulls back and settles down into his arms.

Like this, with her warm against him and her hair against his nose, it’s easy to think that he’d do anything to keep her.

 

 

 

Sidney wakes up early to go on his morning run, careful not to disturb her as he edges out of bed. He likes how Taylor looks in his bed like this, the bright spill of her hair and the rest of her a lump under the covers. He’s tempted to stay, curl into the warmth of her and go back to sleep, but he’s got a routine to keep to.

Here, in the bubble of summer, it’s easy to think that this is something that he can keep, that he could wake up every morning with Taylor in his bed. That it’s just the two of them and not the rest of the world all clamoring for a piece of Sidney’s attention, that he doesn’t have training and hockey camp coming up and she won’t have to leave to go home for a while before school starts.

He’ll see her during the year of course, but it’s not the same. They’ll talk on the phone and on Skype like they always do, send texts and pictures back and forth. It’s not the same as this when he’s got time to memorize the feeling of her body underneath his, the smell of her hair and the bright flash of her grin.

It’s not the same as seeing her in the mornings, sleepy and rumpled and making a beeline for the coffee maker. He likes what he does and will keep doing it until he can’t, but sometimes.

Some days he thinks he’d give up hockey for her, and that’s more terrifying than anything else.


End file.
